


Guilt

by theomnisquid



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Feels, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomnisquid/pseuds/theomnisquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe in the future that they are now forced to live, they will let go of their guilt and move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> So Fairy Tail 334 gave me lots of feels. And this came out from it. Short and not really sweet. D:

   His blood is still warm on her face. Even though it has been years and the blood has long since been washed away. But it seems that no matter how much she scrubs at her skin, she still feels the stain of his blood.

  Today the sun shines bright in the sky, despite the tears on her cheeks. Before she couldn’t escape the rain, but now on the third anniversary of his death, she thinks it is unfair for the world to be so bright. She kneels in front of the monument that serves as a memorial to all those who fell during the Dragons War. Her hands, scarred and disfigured (for even she did not escape unscathed.) seek out his name carved into the marble. They find it and lovingly trace the letters. The scars on her hands are nothing compared to the wounds that lie within her soul. The ones that reopen as she traces his name.

Footsteps sound behind her, but she doesn’t turn to see the person approaching her. She knows who it will be. For he too, comes here every year on this day. They don’t speak, words cannot say what the other wants them to say. She doesn’t look at him for she is afraid that she will shatter and become nothing. But she can feel his eyes on her for a brief moment before they lift away, no doubt to seek out the name of one who used to be his rival and friend. Then a hand settles gentle on her shoulder and gives a small squeeze before footsteps sound his retreat. The same has every year since Gray’s death.

In years past, Lyon would have made a comment about her beauty or confessed his undying love. But in years, past Gray was still alive. And now, it doesn’t seem right to talk about beauty, love and life with him gone. Especially to her; to the rain girl who for the first time in her life was lonely without the rain surrounding her. So he only sees her this one time a year. The only time he allows himself to grieve the loss of his friend and the lost future where perhaps Juvia smiled at him the way she used to smile at Gray. And once a year as he grieves, he allows himself to indulge in a small touch. A hand on her shoulder. And maybe in the future they’ll let go of their guilt. Her’s for Gray’s sacrifice and His for not stopping the attack earlier. Maybe in the future that they are now forced to live, they will let go of their guilt and move on.


End file.
